


Music Wars

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot written for Classic Erynn where Rossi and Hotch discuss music tastes of their new daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Wars

**Author's Note:**

> uthor's Note: So, almost a year ago, I asked the folks over on Facebook for some pairings and prompts for me to stretch a bit out of my comfort zone. I'm finally getting around to them. This is for Classic Erynn who wanted Hotch/Rossi with the prompts sleepover, newborn baby, and heavy metal rock music.

“I'm going to kill them.”

From across the room, Hotch shot Rossi a glare. “No, you're not.”

Rossi whipped around from the window, his finger wagging. “Oh, yes, I am! This is ridiculous! Amy promised it would be a small party with a couple of girls at a sleepover not a heavy metal rock concert!”

“Shush!” Hotch hissed. “Every time I get her settled, you get all riled up again and she starts to scream.”

“Sorry,” Rossi mumbled. He crossed over to where Hotch rocked their newborn daughter, Erynn Davida, named after her fathers and Erin Strauss. Rossi pulled the tiny girl into his arms, rocking her gently. “Papa is sorry, tiny one. He just wants to make everything perfect for you and heavy metal rock music is just not part of the plan, not until you're at least sixteen, anyway.”

Hotch stood behind the two of them, gazing down at Erynn. “I don't know, Dave. She seems to like it.” Erynn yawned before cuddling close to Rossi's chest. “You can hear the music pretty well over here and this is the calmest she's been all evening.”

Frowning, Rossi shook his head. “Not my little girl. My little likes the Rat Pack; Frank, Dean, and especially Sammy.”

“Not as much as she likes the Fab Four,” Hotch countered, leaning over to stroke Erynn's dark hair. “Is that right, princess?”

“You're both wrong,” Jack announced from the doorway. “She likes heavy metal music. When JJ was pregnant, she asked me to make a playlist for Erynn to listen to so she didn't overhear your work conversations. I put a bunch of Metallica, Slayer, and Judas Priest on there. JJ said the baby really liked the playlist.”

Eyes wide, Rossi asked, “Why would you do that?”

Jack shrugged. “I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Our son has corrupted our daughter,” Rossi whined. “She's not even a month old.”

“Really, Dave?” Hotch shook his head. He winked at Jack, who grinned. “Besides, I also made a playlist for JJ and it included lots of classical music.”

Rossi glowered over his shoulder. “With a healthy dose of Beatles, I'm sure.” Hotch smiled, not looking a bit contrite. Rossi turned his attention back to Erynn. “My poor little one. Your daddy and big brother are already setting you on the wrong path. But don't worry. Papa is here to set everything right.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Don't worry, Erynn. I'll make sure that our dads don't make you completely uncool.”

“Jack,” Hotch pleaded as he saw Rossi gearing up for a fight. Rossi's love for their little girl was endearing, but also a bit frightening. “Why don't you go watch a movie in your room?”

“Sure,” Jack replied, good-naturedly. “We'll talk later, Erynn!”

Hotch rubbed Rossi's shoulders to calm him down. “You know that I love you, right?” Rossi nodded. “And I love that you love Jack and treat him as your own.” Again, Rossi nodded. “And I love how much you love our daughter and how protective you are of her.”

Rossi stepped away and turned. “What are you getting at, Aaron?”

“If you don't loosen up, this kid is going to start rebelling by age two,” Hotch teased. He kissed Rossi, sweetly. “Hey, listen, the music stopped. Why don't you put her down? She'll be up in a few hours so we should try to get some rest now.”

“Okay,” Rossi reluctantly agreed. He kissed Erynn's forehead before laying her down in the crib. “Sleep tight, tiny one. Papa will see you in the morning.”

Hotch froze by the door. “Morning? You know she's getting up in just a couple of hours, right?”

Rossi smirked. “I'm sure you've got it covered, honey. After all, you love me enough to let me sleep, right?”

Hotch just shook his head as he wandered down the hall. He would get his revenge the first time Erynn demanded the Beatles over the Rat Pack, assuming she didn't want Metallica first.

THE END


End file.
